Animals
A list of Animals that inhabit Poptropica. Animals in Islands Early Poptropica SpideronPoptropica.png|Spiders in the sewers. Green giant(spider).png|The Green Sewer Spider as seen in the sewers. The Prized Porker.jpg|The Pig. Shark Tooth Island *Sharks- Their fins stick up the surface and they swim about harmlessly, they seem to be of great interest on the island itself though. *Flies- Fly around the garbage bins. *Fish- In the Shark Museum a taxidermy fish sits in a display case. A man in a Shark Costume holds one, to which your Poptropican can comment. *Fruit Bat- They normally hang upside down but will unhesitatingly attack a Poptropican, knocking them back. *Giant Caterpillar- It climbs about on a Shark Statue and will knock back the Poptropican if touched. *Great Beast- A large deceased creature only remaining as a fossil. It resembles a dinosaur and one of their bones is a require item to put Booga to sleep. *Great Booga Shark-A huge shark that traps its prey on Castaway Island. It wears a collar and has a hook on its fin. It eats coconuts that can be shot from a cannon and must be put to sleep to earn the island medallion. If the player attempts to get close, the fin will knock them back. It is also called "The Great Booga" or simply "Booga". *Fruit Bat Man- He is a man that is dressed as a fruit bat. He lives in the temple with the other fruit bats and seems to think that he is one as well. He helps you find the Old Bone. *Shark Boy- A human dressed up like an animal. Time Tangled Island Explodecrab.jpg|The Exploding Crab in his normal form. Explodecrab1.jpg|BOOM! Gopher marching into battle with helmet.png|The gopher with the stone bowl on his head. Cobra.png|A cobra. Birds on the line.png|The birds on the telephone lines. Call Turtleman!.png|The porcupines. Cow silhouettes.png|Cows in the fields. 24 Carrot Island *Whiskers the Cat- A cream cat that ran away from its owner, Charlie. It hid in a farmhouse and must be cleverly captured. *Rat- A large rodent wanders about the sewer and knock around the Poptropican. *Butterflies-Fly about after quest is completed. *Dr. Hare-A human dress up like an animal Super Power Island *Rats- Under the mind control of Ratman, they mindlessly walk around trying to hit the Poptropican. *Horseflies- Often thought to be bees they surround the smelly ratman and will give chase to the Poptropican. *Roaches- They crawl around in the subway. You can crush them if you want. Spy Island *Cat- A black cat strolls outside of the eyeglasses store. *Fang- A small grayish dog that will attack you. *Slasher- A brown dog the size of a Poptropican that will attack you. *Fluffy- A large black dog that will also attack you. Big Nate Island *Seagull- A large seabird that will defend it's nest. They also appear in the water bike mini-game to drop eggs. *Frogs- If you click them they hop. Otherwise they just sit around. *Spitsy- A dog from the Big Nate Series that will help you on your journey. *Puffins- Obstacles in the Water Bike Mini-Game *Fish- Both dead and living. *Seals- They can be pushed. There are only 3. *Clam- One sits on the seaside. They are also apparently served at Cap'n Salty's. *Lobster- An item, probably dead. Nabooti Island *Giant Scorpion- It is quite large and will chase down and sting the Poptropican. Found in Giza. *Fox- Don't leave it with the chicken! Found at Blue Nile Falls. *Chicken- Don't leave it with the fox or the feed! Found at Blue Nile Falls. *Mountain Goats- These goats are very territorial. They'll headbutt anything that comes too close. Found at Mountain of the Moon. *Flies-Can be seen in Safari,buzzing around the zebra and the elephant. *Animals found in Safari **Secretary Bird **Crocodile **Giraffe **Gazelle **Elephant **Lion **Zebra *Sulcata Tortoise- This large reptilian wonder will get up from a nap only from the scent of a cactus fig. Found at Kaya Forest. Astro Knights Island *Mechanical Mouse- It must be captured with moldy cheese and fed to Merlin. It will normally run away and hide. *Merlin- A robotic owl created by Mordred. It befriends the Poptropican and will follow it in most outdoor environments. It is later playable and used to defeat Mordred but is gravely injured. It is later repaired however. *Space Sharks- Giant robotic sharks from outer space. They surround Ice Planet. *Metal Piranha- Fish like enemies that swim around in liquid nitrogen lakes. *Tigercopter- A tiger shaped helicopter that has many ice based attacks. *Caterpillar-type creature- A caterpillar like enemy that lives in the volcano on Fire Planet. It has a segmented body and an eye on each segment. It curls into a loose ball and rolls to attack. *Dragotank- A dragon shaped tank with a very crippling weakness. It can spit fireballs and can only be defeated by an Ice Arrow *Mechanical Caterpillars- They live on Jungle Planet and aren't afraid to give you a shock. *Mechanical Bugs-They resemble bees and will fly into you. *Pegasus Unicorn Robot- It will help you and then mysteriously disappears. *Mother Phoenix- It will fly about and shoot Missiles at the Poptropican. It is defeated by the Pegasus Unicorn. *Missile Birds- They are fired off by the Mother Phoenix. *Baby Atomic Phoenixes- They will pop up from eggs. *Pewter Aliens- The only inhabitants of the Pewter Moon. They are customizable and closely resemble Poptropicans. Counterfeit Island Robin flying.png|Robins flying through Main Street Dead fishes.png|Dead fish all over the docks Reality TV Island *Flies- Often ignored, they fly around the trash can. *Fish- In the "On the Line" challenge you catch fish of many different species. *Turtle- In the "Turtle Shell Toss" challenge the turtle's locations are unknown. *Boars- One will dash into your avatar in the "Water Run" challenge. *Seagulls- Once more appearing as an enemy these will knock you clear out of the sky in the "Hang Glider" challenge. *Monkey- A mischievous monkey appears in the "Coconut Catch" challenge throwing coconuts and bombs. *Roaches- They crawl around in Bucky's apartment and the motel office. You can squish them if you click on them. Mythology Island *Red Snakes-Numerous red snakes live in the Tree of Immortality.Their faces are covered in honey and they appear to be drunk.You can use them as ropes. *Green Snakes-Small green snakes inhabit a portrait of the Minotaur. There is one with red swirly eyes. *Grasshopper- It just hops around. Jokingly, Hercules will call the Poptropican a grasshopper when this one is present. *Goat- A man outside the gym will try to sell this to you. *Butterflies- They just fly around. *Bat- Flies around in Hades' domain before the Poptropican plummets to the Underworld. *Styx Crocodile:A green reptilian creature that appears in the River Styx.It is shown in a photograph in Hades's throne room *Medusa *Minotaur-A half-human half-bull creature who is surprisingly civilized. *Cerberus- A three headed dog like creature of Greek Mythology. It guards Hades throne room and needs to be lulled to sleep so one of its hairs can be stolen. *Hydra- A five headed lizard like creature of Greek Mythology. It will attempt to eat the Poptropican. One of its scales must be taken. *Giant Clam- It has the Giant Pearl. *Seahorse- Statues of Poseidon seen riding a large seahorse. *Starfish- Stuck on Poseidon's face in the museum which will become useful later on. *Scorpion- It is found in the Minotaur's labyrinth and will attempt to sting the Poptropican. *Sphinx-Challenges but does not actually fight the Poptropican Skullduggery Island *Puffer fish- When sailing, a large Puffer-fish will try to sink you. *Crab- When sailing, a large crab will try to sink you. *Giant Squid- When sailing, a giant squid will try to sink you. *Chickens- A man owns two or three chickens. *Pests- They leap around and eat a farmer's crops. *Parrot- It tells you how to find the treasure map piece. *Toucan- A bird that sits on a perch and cocks its head up and down. *Pelican-It lives in Golden Harbor *Fish- You have to help the man catch one. Steamworks Island *Robotic Crab- There is a robotic crab that you can get. Great Pumpkin Island *Snoopy- Snoopy, the pet beagle from the Charlie Brown series. *Woodstock-A yellow bird who is Snoopy's friend. *Bunnies- They pop out of holes when you're trying to get the pumpkin home. If they touch the pumpkin, it'll fly into the air. *Fireflies-They appear at night. Cryptids Island *Seagulls- They appear in random places and open their mouths when clicked on. *Seals- They appear in a lot of random places and also open their mouth when clicked on. *Dog- It is owned by a lady. *Stuffed Dodo Bird- Inside the Mews Mansion, you can find one. *Fish- A mounted fish appears in Mew's Mansion. Your Poptropican finds it creepy.Fish also appear if you look through the binoculars at Loch Ness. *Giant Squid- In the Cryptid Museum, you can find one in a huge glass container. *Chickens- In Puerto Rico, chickens appear on a farm.Chickens can be also seen dead in the monitor of the Chupacabra. *Frogs- Random frogs appear in Puerto Rico. *Spotted Goats- They appear when you're looking for the Chupacabra. Three are required to find it. *Goats- They appear when you're looking for the Chupacabra. *Snake- A snake that can be jumped on, it becomes dizzy when you stand on it. *Jersey Devil- One of the four Cryptids who appears in a window and flies away.It lays an egg and the eggshells are left for proof. *Raccoon-It lives in the attic of Mother Leeds' house.You originally mistake it for the Jersey Devil. *Chupacabra- One of the four Cryptids who is almost trapped by you to try and get proof. However, he attacks your Poptropican after breaking out of the trap and leaves a tooth behind for proof. *Bigfoot- One of the four Cryptids you find proof for. It gets captured and must be rescued. *Nessie- One of the four Cryptids which is seen in the first fake photo if you look closely. After you beat the expert dart player the second time, the barman gives you a penny whistle. Go on the boat and play the whistle when you are close to land and Nessie will appear. Take a picture for proof. Afterwards, it goes back into the sea and swims away. It could also be spotted in the sneak peek for Cryptids Island. *Grey Squirrel-One lives in the Pacific Northwest,next to Bigfoot's cave. *Woodpecker-It lives in a hole in a tree next to Bigfoot's cave. *Snake-A snake appears in Puerto Rico *Iguana-A large iguana sleeps on a farmer's house in Puerto Rico. *Dog-A black dog appears on a rock if you look through the viewfinder at Loch Ness.It appears to be a Scottish terrier.Another small dog also appears on a rock. *Pelican-Appears on a rock at Loch Ness. Wild West Island *Horse- You get to keep one under the name of Elmer. Only after taming him can you save him from being put down. *Cows- They are found in Rock ridge *Canary-It holds the key to the mine. *Dog-It hides in someones suitcase at Rock Ridge. *Bats-They live in the mine and can be shot down. Red Dragon Island *Chilly Girl's Dog- The Dog walks around near the Chilly Girl. *Butterflies-They flutter around the tree house as soon as you arrive in Old Japan. *Rotten Fish- Item that is apparently dead. *Dead Fish- Found in the Market and various places. *Octopus-Can be found in the Market. *Eels-Can be found in the Market. *Squid-Can be found in the Market. *Crab-Can be found in the Market. *Bird- Sits on the Statue of The Shogun. *Bees-You must launch them out of a beehive to cover one of the Kappa's escape routes. *Frog-You must move it onto the right lily pad to cover one of the Kappa's escape routes. *Kappa- You must catch it with the Rotten Fish. *Red Dragon- Summoned by the Shogun. You must defeat it. *Cloud Dragon- You must use it to defeat the Red Dragon. Shrink Ray Island *Whiskers the cat-C.J.'s pet *Sea Monkeys-These ape-fish hybrids live in a small tank on C.Js table. *Bugs-Can be seen in various places around the house. *Flies-Fly around the the trash can next to the common room.There is also a dead one on the window sill. *CJ's Three Fish-They will attack you if you jump in the fish tank *The Card Calmari-It is seen as part of someone's project *Ants-Found in the ant farm you trap Mr. Silva in. Mystery Train Island Tesla's Pigeon in it's Cage.png|Tesla's pigeon. The Juggled Snakes being Juggled.JPG|Juggled snakes. The Charmed Cobra Charmed to Full Height.png|A charmed cobra. Hungry Lion|One of the lions being fed. Game Show Island *Robo-Turtle (Advertised Only) *Robot Anglerfish-They shock you if you touch them *Robot Squid-They shock you if you touch them. *Snakes-Used in Scaredy-Pants Game Show *Spiders-Used in Scaredy Pants Game Show *Mice-Used in Scaredy Pants Game Show Ghost Story Island *Rusty-The bank security guard's dog.It was the first to sense the presence of a ghost under the bank vault. *Cemetery Frog-Croaks. *Crow-A ragged crow appears in the cemetery *Mysterious hiding cemetery animals-Appears as a rustle in the bushes. Another mysterious creature has glowing yellow eyes and hides in the grim reaper statue. *A Seagull-Guards her nest fiercely until you distract her with sardines *Sardines-Found in a can *Dead bird-A bird's skeleton was found in the cemetery *Owl-An owl appears in Lot B of the cemetery.It hoots when you click it and when it does,a weirdo will shout that he hears the spirits S.O.S. Island *The White Whale-Captain Boomer tried to kill it but sunk the ship by accident.It later turned up to save you and the captain. *Giant Crabs-They attack you when you get too close *Barracuda-They attack you when you get too close *Ballroom Jellyfish-They sting when you touch them *Squids with helmets-They pop out at regular intervals. *Dead Fish-Can be seen in and around Daggoo's Fish Market *Miscellaneous Sea Creatures-These can be seen in the background when you are underwater.Notable examples include narwhals and manta rays. Vampire's Curse Island chicken staring at me.png|The chickens Sheepies.png|The sheep Why is this cow's tail going up... Oh, that's why.png|A cow Werewolf.png|One of the wolves Vampire's Curse Bats.png|The bats LionHead.PNG|The mounted lion's head TigerHead.PNG|Mounted tiger's head FishCreature.PNG|A cycloptic fish creature DarkHorse.PNG|A horse statue DracoDragon.PNG|The dragon on the tapestry BearHead.PNG|The mounted bear head WolfHead.PNG|The mounted wolf head Twisted Thicket Island *Moths-They fly away as you approach *Elves-Humanoid warriors of the forest *Dryads-Tiny glowing sprites that are fiercer than they appear *Trolls-Big beasts that are slow and not very bright *Nokken-A coyote-like creature that can turn invisible and leaves glowing blood-red footprints *Goblins-Nimble and ferocious creatures that attack in swarms. *Snails-They hide when you click on them. Poptropolis Games *Frog-Hops away when you click on it *Octopus-A giant orange octopus plays against you in Volleyball Wimpy Boardwalk Gully.png|One of the seagulls flying around the beach. Crab walking on beach.png|A crab on the beach. Fly trash.png|Flies near the trash can. Lunar Colony Island *Guard Dog-It sleeps on the floor *Fish-There are 2 fishes in the Bio-Dome *Hamster-There is a hamster in the Bio-Dome running on an exercise wheel. Super Villain Island *Red Ants-They carry Dr Hare away and attack you. *Blue Ants-They destroy soil as they bump into it. *Queen Ant-She sits at the bottom of the ant colony. *Black Widows-Summoned by the Black Widow to attack you. *Evil Robot Mouse-Attacks you in the Binary Bard's dream. *Evil Merlin-Robot owl that attacks you in the Binary Bard's dream. Chicks_dig_bad_owls.png|Evil Merlin, as seen in Super Villain Island. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island *Oompa-Loompas-Small impish creatures that work for Mr.Wonka and like to sing *Squirrels-They crack nuts for Mr. Wonka *Rat-It sits in the post office mindlessly Zomberry Island *Zomberries-The main antagonists of this island *Rats-Were zombified in the bonus quest. Night Watch Island *Scorpion-A scorpion can be seen in the pet shop. *Tarantula-A tarantula can be seen in the pet shop. *Poison Dart Frog-Two poison dart frogs can be seen in the pet shop. *Moths-Fly around the street lights. *Little Eddie- A very intelligent coral snake who plays a big role in this island after it escapes, steals your scooter, and uses it to defeat Preston Wilhelm. *Parrots-They appear in the pet shop and are observed to be able to talk. *Shark-A shark can be seen in a small tank in the pet shop. *White Mouse-A white mouse appears in a cage in the pet store. Back Lot Island *Dog-A grey dog barks at you until you awake.This dog is a reference to Toto from The Wizard Of Oz. *Butterflies-They fly around the Wizard Of Oz background. *Stuffed Bear-A stuffed bear is used as a prop for the scary part of the movie. *Seagull-A seagull appears in Sound Stage 2 *Mule-The Black Bandit rides a mule in the film "The Many-Splendored Zephyr" *Buffalo-They are seen in the background of the cowboy scene in "The Many-Splendored Zephyr" *Orange Cat-A cat was used in the making of the movie. *Fish-A dead fish is seen in a crate outside of Sound Stage 3. Virus Hunter Island *Dog- You have to cure it in the bonus quest. *Flies- They buzz around the garbage bins. *Songbirds- They perch on telephone wires and chirp. *Mosquitoes-They are seen in the Poptropica Disease Center. *White Mice-They are seen with the mosquitoes. *Lymphocyte-Also known as white blood cells,they attack any invaders of the body(including you). *Weaponised Heartworm-A parasitic creature that was bred specifically for biological warfare.You have to destroy it in the bonus quest when it infects a dog. Mocktropica Island *Narf-A simple orange creature made to be a pet for the Poptropica players.It can only say "Narf".They seem to love cheese. *Fire Hydrant Creature-A glitching,living fire hydrant. *Cows-Glitching cows are seen in the pasture next to the cheese factory.Also seen in the island trailer. *Bird-Seen on the roof of Ephraim University. Monster Carnival Island *Flies-They buzz around the butter sculptures *Ravens-The Raven Swarm item is a members-only card available in the Poptropica Store. Also the ringmaster of the carnival is called "Ringmaster Raven" and he owns a pet raven which can be seen in his tent. *Pig-A butter sculpture of a pig is seen *Carnie Monsters-The carnies transform into various monsters. **Gelatin Monster-The lady at the Fried Dough stand changed into a living pile of gelatin. **Fish Monster-The man at the duck-fishing booth transformed into a green, aquatic creature with webbed feet and fins. **Brain Monster-The guy at the weight-guessing booth was transformed into a giant brain and spine with glasses and small tentacles. **Humanoid Monsters-The two men outside the Ringmaster's tent transformed into furry, green, pig-nosed, horned humanoids. **Puppet Monster-The man outside the Tunnel of Love transforms into a giant puppet. He also attacks you in the Haunted Lab and seems to hate light. **Muscular Monster-The lady at the Test Your Strength game transforms into a furry, tiger-like, muscle-bound creature. *Mounted Creatures-Mounted animals in the Haunted. Most appear to be crossbreeds of animals. *Spider-A spider seen in the woods. Survival Island Episode 1: Crash Landing *Mice-Two mice are seen hibernating in the log. *Squirrel-A cranky squirrel that lives in a tree. It will chase you off the tree if you get too close and you must get the woodpecker to chase it off the obtain the Bird's Nest. *Woodpecker-You need it to chase the squirrel away. *Bear-A hibernating bear that lives in a cave.You have to be careful not to wake it up. *Owls-They pop out of holes randomly. *Bat-It flies around the cave. Episode 2: Hook, Line and Sinker *Snow owl-It sleeps in a hole *Fish-You have catch one to eat *Wolf pup-A small white wolf pup that resides in a hole. *Chipmunk-A small chipmunk *Beaver-You must infiltrate a beaver lodge to steal a fish hook. To do so, you must leak the water out of the dam and chase the two beavers away when they attempt to fix the holes. *Worms-You can use them as bait. They are found in the mud beneath rocks. It is the only bait that succeeds in luring the fish. *Pill bugs-You can use them as bait. Like the worms, they are found in the mud beneath rocks. It fails to lure the fish. *Grubs-You can use them as bait. Like the worms and pill bugs, they are found in the mud beneath rocks. It fails to lure the fish. *Roaches-They crawl around the wall of a cave. *Centipede- It scuttles around. *Owls-A few owls are seen after dark. Mission Atlantis Island Episode 1: Into the Deep *Octopus-An octopus that squirts out ink. *Seagull-It lives in a nest on top of the ship's mast. *Stonefish-A poisonous fish you must film down. *Barreleye fish-A fish with a bizarre appearance that you must film down. *Anglerfish-A deep-sea predatory fish you must film down. *Red Cuttlefish-Common cuttlefish *Purple Cuttlefish-A rare cuttlefish you must film down. *Sea Dragon-A type of seahorse you must film down. *Red Fish-Small red fish you must use to lure the Anglerfish.They will follow you as you pass them. *Pink Sea Urchins-Bumping into these will scare away red fish which are following you. *Hydromedusa-A rare jellyfish that you follow into the deep. A group of them later short-circuit your submersible. *Whales-Seen in the ending scene background. Episode 2: Fortress of the Deep *Small fish-Small red fish that follow and keep the goblin shark from attacking you. *Goblin shark-A monstrous shark that tries to attack you. You must lure it into a tank. This will power part of the doorway. *Hydromedusa-There are a few of them. You have to lure one into a tank and the others into power sockets in order to power another part of the doorway. They will shock you if you get too close and they disappear back to the start when they go off-screen. *Electric eel-It shocks you if you touch it. *Puffer fish-You have to fix the pipe system to transport it into the generator and power another part of the doorway. Episode 3: Out of the Blue *Mutants-Many mutants are seen in the ship. They seem to be held in a type of suspended animation. **Leviathan-A particularly large eel-like mutant which escapes from its tank and attacks you. *Dinosaurs-Dinosaurs are seen in the ship's memory. Arabian Nights Island Episode 1: How Bazaar *Camel-You can obtain it via trading. It is later used to lure one of the forty thieves and reveal the thieves' hiding place. *Iguana-A desert iguana is seen with its eggs near the entrance to the mine. *Scorpions-They crawl out of the sand when you step on it. They only surface for a few moments before descending into the sand once more. Mini-Islands Haunted House *Bat-A bat can be seen outside the Haunted House holding a key.You have to get the key to finish the quest. *Spiders-A spider can be seen above the witch painting.You use it to scare the witch into dropping her broom. There are also some spiders in the cellar that knock you back when you touch them. *Ghost Cat-A ghost cat can be seen in the house.It can talk to you and guides you throughout the quest. *Monsters-They appear at the end of the quest in an underground chamber and thank you for bringing them everything they need for the party. Legendary Swords *Goat-like creature-A blue goat-like creature can be seen amongst the animals that run away. *Birds-Many birds can be seen flying away at the start of the quest. *Funny bats-Many funny-looking bats can be seen in the cave. *Fish-A three-eyed fish can be seen in a pond. Earth Day-Don't Be An Energy Hog! *Pig mascot-A mascot that resembles a bipedal pig appears outside the house.It is a literal depiction of the term "Energy Hog". *Hamster-It appears in a small terrarium *Fish-They appear in a tank. *Parrot-Found in a bird cage. Store Costumes *Fierce Lion-A costume of a lion that holds a mouse. *Crazy Rooster-A rooster costume that comes in three colors which are green, white, and blue. *Cheesy Mouse-A mouse costume that holds a thin slice of cheese. *Puppy-A costume of a puppy dog that comes in three colors which are, brown, cream and black. *Dragon-A dragon costume that comes in blue,green and purple. *Bigfoot Fanatic-A costume that allows a juvenile Sasquatch to sit on your head. *Tiger Shark-A costume that resembles a cross between a tiger and a shark by having the body of a shark costume and the skin of a tiger.It holds a dead fish. *Hammerhead Shark Boy/Girl-A costume of a hammerhead shark holding a dead fish. *Monster Costumes-There are 4 individual monster costumes each with unique features. *Swamp Monster Costume-Based on the movie "Creature Of The Black Lagoon",this costume makes you look like a gill-man(or gill-woman). *Werewolf Boy/Girl-This costume makes you look like a werewolf. *Frankenstein/Bride Of Frankenstein-Based upon the famous novel by Mary Shelley,this costume will make you look like the monster Frankenstein(or his bride if you are a girl). Followers *'Classic Pack'-Includes bee,butterfly,flies and hummingbird followers. *'Spook Pack-'''Includes sheet ghost, floating Jack-o-lantern, bat, and floating skull followers. *'Dragons-'Includes yellow, red and blue dragon followers. *'Members-only-'''Woodstock and dryad followers. Note that the Woodstock follower is no longer available. Popgum *Spooktacular Flavour Popgum-Popgum that burst into floating, cackling skulls as they pop. *Vampire Bat Gum-Popgum that bursts into bats as they pop. Others *Medusa-This ability lets you change your hair into snakes. *Troll Power-Lets you transform into a mini-troll. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Mystery Train Island Category:Creatures Category:Poptropicans Category:Shark Tooth Island Category:Time Tangled Island Category:24 Carrot Island Category:Super Power Island Category:Big Nate Island Category:Spy Island Category:Nabooti Island Category:Astro-Knights Island Category:Counterfeit Island Category:Reality TV Island Category:Mythology Island Category:Skullduggery Island Category:Steamworks Island Category:Great Pumpkin Island Category:Cryptids Island Category:Wild West Island Category:Shrink Ray Island Category:Game Show Island Category:Red Dragon Island Category:Ghost Story Island Category:S.O.S. Island Category:Vampire's Curse Island Category:Twisted Thicket Island Category:Poptropolis Games Island Category:Wimpy Boardwalk Island Category:Wimpy Wonderland Category:Lunar Colony Island Category:Super Villain Island Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island Category:Mini-Islands Category:Poptropica Store Category:Zomberry Island Category:Night Watch Island Category:Back Lot Island Category:Virus Hunter Island Category:Villains Category:Early Poptropica Island Category:Mocktropica Island Category:Poptropica Category:Haunted House Category:Legendary Swords Category:Arabian Nights Island Category:Survival Island Category:Mission Atlantis Island Category:Monster Carnival Island